I'm Here For You
by BigRedCorporate
Summary: "Kane... Kane, what's wrong? Please tell me so I can help you." Sometimes the Big Red monster needs a little reassurance.
1. Chapter 1

*I don't own WWE, Kane or any of the superstars mentioned in this story  
*Jennifer Huber, however, is mine  
*Rated T for language  
This is written solely for entertainment purposes only

Jennifer awoke from another dreamless slumber, her body spread out across the small hotel bed in which she was staying. The vibrant sun was making its way through the thin material of the curtains, causing her to shield her face from the unwanted light. As she was deciding the best plan to avoid the light as much as possible, another thought struck her. "Kane…?", she spoke softly, her voice muffled by the soft cotton of the pillow. When there was no answer, she lifted her face from the pillow, shifting her body to the left. He wasn't there, again. Jen sat up, stifling a yawn as she raked her hand through her auburn hair. This wasn't unusual, per say, but not what she wanted to wake up to.

For the past five years, she had been with the man everyone called the 'devil's favorite demon', now known as the 'corporate lackey', off screen. Saying their relationship was perfect was an understatement; it was far from perfect, and had been tested on numerous occasions. These past few months had been different though, Jen noticed the way Kane would look at her, with lust and longing in his eyes, but when she would approach him and try to get them to do something a little romantic, he would shy away and fall into something akin to a depression. Jen knew better than to let him allow his inner demons to suffocate him, but when she went to talk to him, he refused to speak to her.

The bed made a soft 'thump' as Jen fell back against it, a drawn out sigh escaping her lips as she grabbed her phone off the bedside table. She checked her messages, and was quick to open the one from Kane. Her face dropped when she read the same thing he had been sending her almost every day, "Jen, I didn't want to wake you, so I took off earlier this morning. I'll see you at the event tonight. –K". Tears started forming in her eyes, for months she had fallen asleep alone, only to wake up sometimes in the middle of the night and see a large 7' frame snoring peacefully, but wake up hours later to an empty bed and an unemotional text. She checked the time; the event didn't start for another 10 hours, she wouldn't have to be there for at least 8 hours. Being part of the athletic training crew, she had to get there with enough time to check in on everyone's condition. Her job was amazing; she loved the chance to meet, travel and form bonds with various superstars and employees of the WWE. She had no clue she would have caught the eye of Kane, let alone be in a relationship with him!

Her musing was cut short when her phone started buzzing, after looking at the name on the screen she eagerly answered, "Hi Kane!" "Uh, hey Jen" uh-oh, there was that dull tone she had become accustomed to. "How are you?" "Fine." "Are you at the arena?" "Yes." "Aren't you there a bit early?" "No." "Oh, well what do you need?" "I ju- I just wanted to see if you were busy or doing anything." "Well, no, I just woke up, I was going to head to the gym then head to the are-." She was cut off by his incoherent mumbling, and he quickly spoke up, "I will see you then. Goodbye." And before she could comprehend what happened, he had hung up. She threw her phone to the ground in a fit of anger, what the hell was his problem? Jen sat up, and started racking her brain for an explanation as to why he was being so closed off and distant. Did WWE have an issue with their relationship? As far as Jen knew, everyone in the locker room knew how close they were. Was he mad at her? She got out of bed and started getting dressed to head to the gym when a thought stopped her dead in her tracks. Did he find someone else? Jen was a confidant woman, always ready to take the risk and the challenge, she was adventurous and bold, and her personality was the opposite of Kane's in some aspects, which led them to have fun when they were out together or when they were in bed. They clicked immediately, which is why they lasted as long as they did. The odds of him finding someone else were tossed to the back of her mind as she grabbed her bag and headed to the gym.


	2. Chapter 2

Although Jen had a passion for wrestling, a childhood injury prevented her from being able to safely and correctly contort her body to take as many bumps as everyone else could. That didn't mean she couldn't find another sport to pick up in the meantime. Jen was an avid kickboxing fan; having picked it up when she found out she couldn't wrestle. The gym in the hotel she was staying at had more than enough kickboxing equipment to make her happy. Kickboxing wasn't just to keep her in shape; she used it as a method of releasing her frustration. Her frustration today was aimed at Glenn. Jen had promised herself to call him Kane as long as they were out in the public eye, and he respected that. While Kane and Glenn were two very different personalities, sometimes she could see him struggling to keep them as far apart as possible. This was one of those times she knew that when she saw him later, he would be Kane, the director of operations for the Authority, but even more so, later after the event, he would still be struggling to maintain his humble, caring side as Glenn. Jennifer laughed to herself, it was silly to think that Kane and Glenn were the same person, but as she worked the bag, she could definitely see the connection between them when something was wrong.

After she had finished working out, showered, ate and packed up her things, she was on her way to the show. Hopefully where she would see Kane before the show started. She had brought along _Glenn's_ favorite food, a few slices of supreme cheesy pizza, in hopes that he would feel better. She arrived a bit earlier than expected, so she wasn't surprised to see the production trucks and a few of the wrestler's cars. She parked her truck next to another much larger truck, and got out to collect her things. She jumped as a sudden 'boo!' came out of nowhere. She whipped around, ready to throw the item in her hand at the person, but her face lit up as her eyes took in the man in front of her. None other than Dean Ambrose was standing next to her, chuckling as he grabbed the pizza from her hand, setting it down. "Now, now, we don't want to have a mess here, do we?" Jen watched as the wind blew his brown hair into his eyes, making him shake his head a bit. "I'm sorry 'bout that, Dean, I didn't know that was your truck…. Or that you were even in it." She jumped again as another voice behind her rung out, "That's because it's my truck." She turned to see Roman laughing along with Dean, both having scared her. She shook her head and started grabbing her things. Within seconds a pair of hands shot out and took her bag, "Dean I can ca-." "Now, now darlin', it's a gentlemen's rule to always carry a lady's belongings! Where's that big red dog of yours anyway? Thought you kept him on a leash these days!". The glare he received shut him up real quick. Jen sighed and shut the tailgate, making sure everything else was locked. Her and Dean waited for Roman to grab his things and soon enough the three of them were heading towards the arena entrance. "Kane's been distant lately, and I don't know why, I don't think I've done anything wrong…". She looked at Dean, and his face showed a bit of confusion, he knew Jen and Glenn were a thing, but he couldn't understand why he would act like that towards her. His eyes were met by Roman's and he looked just as concerned. Neither of them could really do anything about it, though, since they were at odds with Kane in the ring. Dean shrugged and put his arm around Jen's shoulders, "Don't worry about it, Jen, I'm sure if you talk to him about it, you'll figure it out! Anywho, you got me and Roman to chill with if it all goes to shit." Jen looked at Dean, and he was smiling at her. She had grown close with Dean since he was moved to the main roster, and considered him close to her as well. She returned the smile, lucky to have a friend like Dean around.

What none of them realized was that a pair of ears picked up the entire conversation. Kane stood in the shadows, watching as they passed by into the arena. He had walked outside for some fresh air and to call Jen again when he saw her pull in next to Reigns and Ambrose and he immediately stepped out of view to watch. He knew Jen was close to other superstars, and it didn't bother him, not for a while at least. He noticed that once he made it clear that he would stick with the Authority, she started to behave differently around him when they were backstage. When he would walk into the back, beat up and bruised from a match with Ambrose or Reigns or Ziggler, Jen would only look at him like he was a wounded puppy. That upset the man, being that five years ago she would be the first one to come out and congratulate him after his match. Now, he noticed that she would be the one congratulating Ambrose or whoever after their win against him. His blood started to boil, and he walked back inside, eager to allow that monster hidden beneath the suit to appear again.


	3. Chapter 3

Jen sat in the trainer's room, watching Raw on one of the TV's. The pizza she had got for Glenn was almost entirely eaten, and she looked at the last piece and went to grab it but ended up covering it up and turning her full attention to the TV. It was the main event, which was Seth Rollins and Kane vs. Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns. She sighed, how many times would she see the same match? She never told anyone, but she could predict the moves and outcomes of every match Kane was in. She was always so excited to congratulate Glenn after he would win a match, but once he started losing time and time again, she felt bad for him. She had to congratulate his opponents, though, because she knew most of these men from their visits into the trainer's room. Every night, though, she would find Glenn to cheer him up and he would already be his usual self. Then when he started growing more and more distant, she gave up entirely trying to comfort him. She knew that at times he would be hurting and upset that he lost, but he never accepted her words or comfort.

Her eyes flicked back to the TV when she heard his music hit. It still took her some getting used to seeing him wrestling in dress pants, but nonetheless she was always mesmerized by his body. When he turned the mask in for a suit, she was conflicted. On one hand the demon was gone, but on the other hand watching him express his dominance wearing a suit made Jen feel little electric shocks course through her. It was at times like this when she saw him doing something he was so passionate about that made her feel like the luckiest woman in the world. He told her numerous times how he loved his job no matter what, and how he loved sharing it with her. She watched as he waited on the ramp for Seth, glaring down Ambrose and Reigns. Seth came out, accompanied by Jamie Noble and Joey Mercury, and Jen laughed a bit. The Authority surely was an odd stable to say the least.

Halfway through the match, Kane refused to tag Seth in. Jen looked on with the others, a bit confused that Kane was acting the way he was. She heard Seth yelling at Kane to tag him in, but he kept pummeling Ambrose. She watched as the camera caught Seth leaning down to J&J, confusion written on all of their faces. Jen came to the conclusion that Kane wasn't following the script. She suddenly stood up, finding her way to the larger TV in the main backstage area, where a sea of superstars were gathered, muttering amongst themselves about what was going on.

In the ring, Kane would not let up on his beat down of Ambrose and Reigns. He faintly heard Seth yelling for him in the corner, but he ignored him, choosing to switch up the script a little bit. As another uppercut connected with Reigns' jaw, a sick smile appeared on his face. If Kane loved one thing, it was inflicting pain on others. The suit meant nothing, there would always be a monster waiting to be unleashed. Out of the corner of his eye, Kane saw Joey climb onto the apron trying to get his attention. Confused and more than pissed that he was there, Kane turned his attention to Joey, "What the fuck are you doing over here?" he spoke, and Joey started frantically pointing to Seth. Kane frowned, why was Joey bothering him about tagging Seth in? Wasn't he doing just fine by himself? Before he could catch up to what was happening, he turned and was hit with a superman punch, which knocked him to his knees. The loud roar of Roman echoed throughout the crowd and Kane stumbled over to Seth, who suddenly retracted his hand and jumped off the apron. With a nod of his head he walked off with J&J, leaving Kane in the ring. As he watched them walk away, he walked right into a spear, then as Roman was going for the pin, he looked towards Ambrose, and tagged him in. Cautiously, Dean looked up the ramp to see if this was another ambush by the Authority, but when Seth wasn't to be seen, he climbed between the ropes and hit dirty deeds on Kane for the win. The crowd was cheering, thinking Seth had turned face, and celebrating the victory of Ambrose and Reigns. Kane rolled out of the ring, limping a bit as he walked backstage.


	4. Chapter 4

Jen pushed through the superstars who had gathered to watch the match, eager to get to Kane. She had heard Seth walk through the curtain, going on about 'that wasn't in the script' and 'who is he to change himself to look better than me' and she shook her head. Kane didn't just do that because he felt like it, he did it for a reason. He wanted to prove something. Jen had a nasty gut feeling that he tried to prove something to her. She waited by the gorilla, and she saw the curtain whip open and Kane walk through holding his back. He spotted her and she watched as his eyes darkened and he grinned a bit, "bet you weren't expecting me to beat up your boyfriend, huh Jennifer?" and without letting her reply he walked to his locker room. Jen stood there, wide eyed and trembling that he would say something like that. What snapped her back to reality was the movement of the curtain again, seeing Dean and Roman walk through it. Dean immediately noticed something was wrong, "Hey, darlin', what's wrong? Did Kane say somethin' to you?". He placed a hand on her shoulder and it took her a minute to reply, "Yeah… he did. Dean, I gotta go. I gotta talk to him". She turned and sped off towards his locker room.

After some searching, Jen found Kane's locker room. She knocked on the door, and didn't hear anything. She tried the handle, and it was unlocked. She walked inside, her eyes searching for the man on her mind. "Kane? Are you in here?" She flipped on the lights, her eyes shutting from the sudden brightness. She felt her heart drop, he had left without her. She walked around, trying to make herself believe that he was still here, waiting for her. After giving the room a once over, she exited. In the trainer's room, she grabbed her things and left, luckily nobody saw her. She walked to her truck, and noticed that Roman's was still sitting there next to hers. She opened up the tailgate and slid her bag to the back, she hopped onto the tailgate and pulled her phone out. There was a message from Dean, "Hey, how'd things go? I think Ro saw Kane hauling ass outta here, don't worry, Jen, whatever's up his ass is sure to go away eventually. G'night darlin'." Jen smiled a bit, Dean was good to her. Dean seemingly always knew what to say to lighten her mood… "Oh, shit!" Jen suddenly exclaimed as she hopped off the back of her truck and jumped into the driver's side, starting the engine, "he's worried I'm going to hurt him". She backed out and floored the truck out of the parking lot, heading back to the hotel she and Kane were staying at for the weekend events. _That is, if he's there_ she mused.

A half hour later Jen pulled into the hotel's parking lot. She jumped out, grabbed her bag and rushed into the main lobby. Nobody was in there so it made it easier for her to check in. She checked the clock, 1:45am, _he's probably sleeping._ She smiled politely at the clerk, took her key and headed to her room.

When she arrived, she stepped in and could make out a large shape sitting on the edge of the bed. The dim light the lamp was providing let her see that the man had his head in his hands and she could hear ragged breathing. She dropped her bag and slowly walked over to him. His head snapped up at the sudden creak in the floorboards, his expression contorting into one of hopelessness. Immediately Jen felt tears stinging in her eyes as she dropped to her knees in front of the man, pleading with him to tell her what was wrong. "Kane… Kane, what's wrong? Please tell me so I can help you." He shot up, scaring Jen as he started pacing. "Why aren't you with your boy toy, Jennifer? Why aren't you busy congratulating him on his win? Why have you been putting up with me when you are just using me?!" His words hit her like daggers. This wasn't just Kane speaking, it was coming from Glenn, too. "Where have you been then, Glenn?! For the past few months you like to disappear for the day, leaving me alone wondering where you went to. Have you been fucking some girls behind my back that I should know about?! Have you broken the trust and the love we share?!" Jen knew about his failed on and off screen relationships, giving the man little to no hope for a successful, happy long-term relationship. He trusted her to love him, he trusted her to let her into his life to pick up the pieces and she couldn't even tell he was hurting from her other relationships with his colleagues? When she saw the look of shock and betrayal on his face, she immediately regretted her outburst, "Glenn, I-." "I don't want to hear it." "Please will you just listen to me!", Jen cried out as Glenn's fist connected with the wall, "Glenn! Stop!" He continued to ignore her, growling and smashing his fist into the wall, pleased that he left a dent and a few bloody knuckles as a result. As he went to use his other hand as a battering ram, Jen jumped up and pushed her way between Glenn and the wall, "If you're going to punch that wall, you're going to have to go through me first". Glenn chuckled and rammed his fist into the space above her head, being much taller than Jen, he clearly didn't see a threat coming from her. "Yeah, and what are you going to do about it? Why don't you go use Jonathan up then leave him like you did to me?" Jen was slightly taken aback by Glenn mentioning Dean's real name. It was never this personal. She wanted to beat herself up for not noticing his pain sooner. "Glenn please would you just listen to me!" Jen jumped when she felt his fist collide with the wall again, and when he brought his fist down, she saw blood dripping out of it. She could see him trying to form a fist, but his hand shook when he went to curl his fingers, she knew a few of those knuckles were badly bruised, if not broken. Without warning, Jen wrapped her arms around Glenn's waist, effectively stopping him from causing any more harm for the moment. He backed up, feeling her arms tighten around him, and the sudden display of affection caused him to panic. "Let go of me.", he said but Jen kept her hold on him. She heard him start to take quick breaths of air, trying to calm himself down and prevent himself from crying, but he quieted down when he heard Jen start to speak, "Glenn, I love you. There isn't a day that's gone by that I don't think of you. I loved every moment we spent together, all those laughs we shared over the stupidest things, all those times we spent on the road together, and all the conversation's we've had about our future. To think that I would want to throw that all away… I would never. These past few months have been hell on earth for me. I went to bed alone, I woke up alone. You weren't there, for the first time in five years I started to wonder where you were, and if you were doing anything bad or if you had found someone better than me. I asked myself what I did wrong, and how I could fix it. You were so cold and distant, I wanted to just take you into my arms and hold you. But I knew that I had to have been the one who caused you to feel this way. And for that I am truly sorry. I didn't realize that I was hurting you, but you have to know that I didn't mean it. I should have noticed this sooner. It pained me to see you the way you were. I love you more than life itself, and it was killing me to see you so hurt. Please, Glenn, I never would ever dream of turning my back on you, or cheating on you or thinking about leaving you. You have brought into my life a new beginning. A chance to truly be happy with someone I want to call my soul mate. We were just getting started, Glenn. We can't lose that now, I can't lose you.". Jen had tears running down her face, and halfway through her speech she had noticed Glenn tense up. He hadn't said a word since Jen started talking, but he heard everything. He felt the warm, wet tears start to slide down his cheeks after her confession, and he felt himself crumble. Jen felt him start to shift, so she loosened her grip on him, and when she did she watched through blurry eyes as he sank to his knees, his arms capturing her in a tight hug. She listened as his words came out in short gasps, "I-I-I'm so-sorry I-I doubted yo-you. Y-you're all-all I've g-got." She was a bit taken aback by his sudden emotional outburst, but she remained quiet and listened as he kept speaking. "I-it scared me to see how strongly I felt towards you, y-you stayed with me through everything and I realized that I- when you started spending more time with others I-I-I felt that you had given up on me a-and were just u-using me. If I distanced myself I thought it would be easier b-but it wasn't and I-I'm so sorry, J-Jen. I love you so much. Please for-forgive me." Jen stood there, letting his words sink in. She was letting the tears flow down her cheeks freely, not bothering to stop them. Never before had she seen Glenn break down like this and it worried her that she had caused irreversible damage. She didn't notice Glenn pull his head away until her shirt, wet with his tears, unstuck itself from her chest, and she looked at him. His forehead shined with a thin layer of sweat, and his eyes were red and puffy from crying, which made him look at least ten years older. She barely registered his muffled voice, "Jen… please, please say something." For the time being all Jen could do was open her mouth to say something but only close it a few seconds later. She grew frustrated with herself for not being able to speak, so she brought her hands up and gently wiped the drying tears from his face. She allowed her fingers to slowly trace along some of the contours of his face, before she heard a quiet "please" from the man. She rested her palms against his cheeks and pulled his face up to meet hers, "Glenn, I love you. I love you so much. Know that there is nothing I wouldn't do to make you the happiest man in the world…" And before she could continue, she felt his lips connect with hers.

Kissing her repeatedly, Glenn whispered "I love you" every time he would pull away. It was his turn to stand up and wipe the tears away from Jen's face as he heard her softly choke out "I'm so sorry", and he picked her up in his arms. He felt her trembling against him and he brought her over to the bed, laying her down and leaning over her. Resting himself on his elbows, he took her face in his hands, "shhhh, I'm here. I'm here, I'm not going anywhere. It's alright, don't cry. I got you." Soon enough, he felt the trembling subside as blue eyes connected with gray ones. Glenn tilted his head down, his lips trailing a path of kisses from her forehead down to her nose and to each cheek, causing the tears to disappear, and lastly planting his lips against her own. Jen broke the kiss to say something, but a large finger pressed against her mouth prevented her from doing so. Her eyes met Glenn's as he looked at her with such a longing, that they both knew words were no longer needed.


End file.
